prophecy_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Races: Humans
Who are they? First of all, these humans aren't the ones you'd find on Earth. These are much more advanced versions that have mastered the arts of magic, teleportation and even the ability to shape shift. Humans are split into many different side clans and their fued for power is no different from Earth. Background It is rumoured that the humans are the second race to inhabit the planet of Aoka, after the Dragons . They started off with nothing and had to build up to where they are today. Humans were a peaceful race until the hunger for power and leadership eventually took it's course. With all the powerful races and magic they could control, they couldn't help themselves. ''A year before the Prophecy X'' The humans had created three cities up to this time. All located on the western island of Honfa, they lived peacefully on an island in tranquil paradise. The three cities were named Yungo, Yujon, and Yukon. They are named after the three triplets born the year the cities were built, these triplets being the Emporer Hannah's children. However, a small fued was being brought up between the side races of the Segornians and the Regronians. The Segronians were getting rather tired of the Regronians peaceful ways and not taking advantage of the slavery of the poverty inflicted Ukon race. Eventually it turned into civil war but the major cities would not involved themselves in this pointless conflict. ''1st - 3rd Prophecy X year'' When the Prophecy was introduced, the Humans had absolutely no idea what to expect and therefore did what they only knew was best, fight for their planets freedom. A lot is hidden about the first few years of the Prophecy, but many know that the Humans were almost wiped out because of the Terron Demon born. The next one hundred years passed from the introduction of the Prophecy, and it was now the time for it's second run. The Humans didn't have any involvment in this year, seeing as the last time it almost wiped them out. Next one hundred years and the humans still hadn't involved themselves as the third instalment of the Prophecy took flight. ''4th to 6th Prophecy X year'' On the fourth year, the Humans had been frowned upon for not helping out their planet, as all the other races had been putting their differences aside to stop the demon born from taking over, to no avail. So after some debating, they decide to release their best technology and send out their best troops to secure land and fall back positions for other races and themselves. They team up with the dragons, for the first time ever there had been dragon armour and dragon riding. Unfortunatly, the demon born that year was a Rerronern, and they had no choice but to sit and wait for the demon born to dissapear like the previous one. The Fifth year was a repeat of the last, training, development, riding and much more. This time the demon born was a weaker Uhijko, and was almost killed but mysteriously dissapeared again. On the current year, the sixth Prophecy X year, the Humans have once again lost faith in trying to save their planet from destruction. They no longer keep in contact with the dragons and see them as beasts, despite how much they adored them a hundred years ago. Many say this sudden change in attitude was due to the new leadership, but it was mainly due to the fact that the dragons couldn't be trusted either way, they were too powerful for the humans too bare. Current Information Chapter 2 - The Segronians went into war with the Regronians, the Regronians winning and forcing the Segronians to hide in their own prisons to avoid full defeat. Side Races *Regronians *Segronians